(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a size tag clip on a hanger. The size tag clip of a hanger consists of an external protruding plate on which are symmetrical sloping top surfaces. The sides at the top of the sloping surface are flat but the bottom part are two matching sloping protrusions that form a tiny ditch with the hanger.
When inserting the size tag into the size tag clip, the sloping surfaces will expand an opening of the size tag which, after passing through the sloping protrusions will snap tight the size tag with the size tag clip.
Inversely, rotate the size tag rendering the size tag clip a little slanted to force the opening of the size tag to expand to become bigger than the thickness of the external protruding plate, making the size tag to slide past the sloping protrusions easily when taking off the size tag from the size tag clip.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a size tag clip C on a hanger A utilizes a protruding clip C1 to snap B1 of a size tag B. When the size tag B snaps with the size tag clip C, due to a higher position of the protruding clip than that of the opening of the size tag B, inserting the size tag requires more effort; the same for retracting the size tag B, making use inconvenient.
How to amend the inconvenience is thus the difficult objective of this invention.